<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>choose what is right, not what is easy by RexIsMyCopilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872785">choose what is right, not what is easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot'>RexIsMyCopilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin/Obi-Wan [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Building trust, Communication Failure, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Safeword Use, Safewords, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Trust, open and honest communication is my kink, this is all just smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin doesn't use his safeword when he should have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anakin/Obi-Wan [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>choose what is right, not what is easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayDoesStuff/gifts">GrayDoesStuff</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is for Gray who suggested a fic with Anakin not using his safe word because he was embarrassed and Obi-Wan finds out. Thank you for the prompt!!</p><p>We continue our journey through Anakin and Obi-Wan's developing relationship! They finally got around to the safeword discussion, but can Anakin reliably say it if he needs to? Let's find out! </p><p>This is all angst and fluff and smut with zero plot (Let's be real, I'm not great at writing plot anyway :) )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Master,” Anakin complained as he used to do when Obi-Wan tried to clean him up. “Don’t. I’m serious. I’m fine,” he swatted Obi-Wan’s hands away more aggressively than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan cocked his head. “I thought you were okay with it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin furrowed his brow and tried to think of a reason that would convince Obi-Wan why he would suddenly change his mind on the matter. He settled for shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, talk to me,” Obi-Wan said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Anakin insisted. “I’m fine.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine enough. I can take it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Fine enough’ isn’t good enough,” Obi-Wan pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please just let it go.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t want to have this conversation now. Or, ideally, at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin. Now,” Obi-Wan said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kriff, Obi-Wan,” Anakin grumbled. “Fine. Fine!” he paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out with it, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with zero hint of patience in his voice. When Anakin didn’t immediately offer an explanation, he pressed, “I need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a little…” Anakin looked away. “It was too sensitive at the end.” He sighed. “And it hurt…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s expression was exactly what Anakin was trying to avoid. “Anakin,” he said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was fine…” Anakin tried. “Until I wasn’t, I guess,” he shut his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to keep the hurt from his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin groaned. “Please, Master. I’ll remember for next time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, Anakin,” Obi-Wan insisted. “Tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to give in,” Anakin admitted sheepishly. “I thought you would think I was weak or disappoint you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear one-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin let out a shuddering groan. “Please don’t be mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath to try and calm the guilt and shame he was feeling, Obi-Wan started slowly, “I’m far from angry, dear one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are,” Anakin croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, hiding the shudder in his voice. “I need you to look at me. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to fail you,” Anakin tried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan took a deep breath. “I fear </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> may have failed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said in a thin voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H- how?” Anakin stammered in disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you aren’t comfortable telling me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Anakin interjected immediately. “That’s not it,” he promised. “I just-” he exhaled sharply. “It’s hard to say ‘no’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said gently. “It’s not a test of your strength or willpower-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Anakin interrupted. “I know. I just…” he sighed. “I don’t like giving in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan skimmed his hand up Anakin’s side and laid down next to him, taking him in his arms. “I never want to hurt you,” he whispered in the crook of Anakin’s neck and clutched tighter around Anakin’s waist. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Anakin dragged his finger up Obi-Wan’s inner thigh in an obvious attempt to wrestle his attention away from the datapad he was seemingly completely engrossed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, dear one,” Obi-Wan said as gently as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin frowned but reluctantly took his hand away, sitting back into his seat on the couch. “I’m sorry,” he said again. He felt like he had been apologizing for the last few days, but Obi-Wan still always turned him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize,” Obi-Wan looked at him finally. “I have… I need to recalibrate, I suppose.” He didn’t know how else to put it and hoped Anakin would understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve used our safe word,” Anakin mumbled. “I know I should have used it. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed, not out of frustration, but out of worry. “Anakin, darling,” he said patiently, setting the datapad down. “Listen to me. I’m not angry at you. I’m worried about hurting you and I should have…” he exhaled sharply. “I should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you were uncomfortable. I should have been able to tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your thoughts are so loud, how did I miss it?” Obi-Wan finished softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Anakin insisted. “No, it’s not your fault!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>How can you think this is on you?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>How isn’t it?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin cringed hearing Obi-Wan’s words in his head. “You said you had to trust that I would say it if I needed to,” Anakin looked at his hands in his lap. “And I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s knee, silently listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please let me apologize for that,” Anakin begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan remained quiet, his hand still resting gently on Anakin’s knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Anakin said fervently, forcing all his sincerity into the words. “I’ll say it next time I need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s thumb rubbed small circles into Anakin’s leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, listen,” Anakin said, moving so he was straddling Obi-Wan’s lap. He cupped Obi-Wan’s head in his hands. “Red, yellow. Red. Red. Yellow, red. Red means stop. Yellow means slow down and see what needs to change,” he recited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan laughed softly for what felt like the first time in days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Anakin smiled. “I know what they mean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you know,” Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s cheek, a smile still on his face. “But I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you’ll use them in the moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Anakin wanted more than anything to promise that he would easily shout out “yellow” or “red” if he needed to, but he didn’t know if that was wishful thinking or if it was actually true. “I’ll try,” he managed sheepishly. “Please, Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knitting his eyebrows together, Obi-Wan took a breath and closed his eyes. “I’m not trying to punish you for what happened,” he clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I think I’m punishing both of us at this point,” Obi-Wan laughed dejectedly. He let his head fall back on the couch. Anakin could almost see the wheels turning in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we try something?” Obi-Wan asked, lifting his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Anakin said softly. “Please, I just want </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he gestured to Obi-Wan, “back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we could practice saying it,” Obi-Wan ventured with a teasing grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pushed himself back, his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “What do you mean by that?” He quickly realized it didn’t matter what Obi-Wan meant, he would do anything to fix what happened. “Tell me what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, Anakin,” Obi-Wan started slowly. “I need to apologize-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonono,” Anakin said quickly and pulled Obi-Wan in for a kiss to make him stop talking. This felt like going backwards, not forwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, let me finish, dear one,” Obi-Wan smiled warmly and waited for Anakin to shut his mouth. “I just want to apologize for seeming distant or that I was in some way punishing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master-” Anakin started but stopped himself from saying that Obi-Wan didn’t need to apologize. He wanted Obi-Wan to accept his own apology and Obi-Wan had yet to, putting the blame on himself instead. “Apology accepted,” he said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thank you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Anakin gestured impatiently for Obi-Wan to continue. “Tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always so impatient,” Obi-Wan mused. “You’re going to laugh,” he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Anakin promised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will,” Obi-Wan flashed a wicked smile. He pushed Anakin down on the couch and put his feet on the cushion, his knees awkwardly bent to accommodate his height and the lack of room with Obi-Wan on the other end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to the ‘no boots on the couch’ rule?” Anakin teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose rules are rules,” Obi-Wan smirked, grasping one of Anakin’s legs under his knee and tugging off his boot followed by his sock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this already,” Anakin said with a small smile as Obi-Wan pulled off his other boot and sock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” Obi-Wan hummed. “You’re going to say ‘yellow’ at least once and you’re going to say ‘red’ to stop, understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin raised an eyebrow. “Say yellow once, red to stop.” When Obi-Wan didn’t move to climb on top of him or make a move in anyway, Anakin started impatiently, “Obi-Wan!” But before he could finish his thought, Obi-Wan had grasped him by an ankle and started tickling his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-ho-oho-okay!” Anakin exclaimed and tried to pull his foot away, but Obi-Wan held it in place with a tight grip. “Why- why-” he gasped between bursts of forced laughter. “Why are you so strong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you have the power to make it stop,” Obi-Wan teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” Anakin twisted to the side in a desperate attempt to get out of Obi-Wan’s durasteel grip. “I don’t like-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you have to do is say it,” Obi-Wan reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin tried kicking his foot and bit his lip trying to keep himself from laughing. “Okay, okay!” he yelled, defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say if you want to slow down?” Obi-Wan insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow! Yellow! Yellow” Anakin shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Obi-Wan said warmly, a sincere smile on his face. He let go of Anakin’s ankle and rubbed small circles on his inner knee. “If that was becoming uncomfortable, then maybe we should switch it up,” he soothed as Anakin took a few deep breaths. He took Anakin’s other ankle in his hand tickling his foot with slightly less intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” Anakin complained, trying his best to pull his foot back, but was always met with Obi-Wan’s tight grip keeping him in place. “I’m not ticklish!” he protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say I disagree,” Obi-Wan smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin barked out a laugh. “I don’t like being tickled!” He was trying his best to not kick Obi-Wan in the face with his other foot, but at this point, he wasn’t sure he could stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you make it stop?” Obi-Wan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kick you in the face!” Anakin snapped with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin bit his lip and grunted trying to hold out. He dug the toes of his freed foot into the floor searching for purchase, but settled on banging his heel in the ground a few times instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, red! Red!” Anakin forced out through gritted teeth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan immediately removed his hands and pulled Anakin into a tight embrace. “I’m so proud of you, darling,” Obi-Wan said gently, kissing down Anakin’s neck. “Such a good boy for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even do anything,” Anakin protested, but couldn’t keep from nuzzling into the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck. The touch was intoxicating and Obi-Wan’s words were practically hypnotic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did everything,” Obi-Wan said warmly, kissing at Anakin’s temple. “How did that feel?” he asked tenderly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shrugged. “I don’t like being tickled,” he grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the point,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Did you feel like you were giving in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little,” Anakin shrugged, his head still buried in Obi-Wan’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we keep practicing?” Obi-Wan asked, his hand in Anakin’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tickle me again and I’ll kill you,” Anakin threatened with a sharp laugh. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>This was not what Anakin had in mind when Obi-Wan had said teasingly, “I have an idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought maybe they could </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> have sex. No, not have sex. Fuck. That’s what he wanted. That would have been Anakin’s big idea anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently not Obi-Wan’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Obi-Wan had pulled him to his knees and positioned his hips so he was balancing just over his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the signal?” Obi-Wan asked after he had placed Anakin in a suitably uncomfortable position, making it even more uncomfortable by putting Anakin’s hands behind his back. He stood and took a step back to admire his handiwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin wrinkled his nose up at Obi-Wan. “Red for stop, yellow to check in,” he said petulantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks uncomfortable,” Obi-Wan mused, taking a seat on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Anakin grunted. “It’s not my favorite position,” he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan huffed a short laugh and took out a datapad. Scrolling through it, he eyed Anakin every so often to check on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah,” Obi-Wan chided gently as he saw Anakin shift his weight side to side. “Stay still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you just going to watch me all night?” Anakin clenched his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan lowered the datapad. “You think you’ll last all night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin grunted but didn’t answer. His shoulders were growing sore and his thighs were shaking ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make it stop any time,” Obi-Wan said, looking back at his datapad. “I won’t be disappointed,” he reminded him gently. “This is not a test of your endurance, dear one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin took a deep breath and relaxed his features, softening his gaze at Obi-Wan. “And I’m not weak for stopping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan set the datapad to the side. “Never-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red,” Anakin said calmly and clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, Obi-Wan fell to his knees in front of Anakin, grasping him in a tight embrace. “I’m so proud of you,” he murmured as his hands rubbed Anakin’s back and clutched him tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too tight,” Anakin grunted. “Yellow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan let out a sharp laugh and eased up on his embrace. “Anakin,” he mumbled, kissing at his temple and down his jaw. He cupped Anakin’s head in his hands, kissing him deeply, swallowing all the little moans he knew so well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving a hand to Obi-Wan’s hair and another at the small of his back, Anakin eagerly returned the kiss, pulling him closer. “Master, please,” Anakin groaned. “I promise-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Obi-Wan murmured through short breaths. “I know, I know,” he said kissing down Anakin’s neck, his hands roaming over Anakin’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s fingers unbuckled Obi-Wan’s belt, throwing it to the side. He crashed his lips into Obi-Wan, throwing Obi-Wan off-balance before he caught himself with an arm on the floor behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbuckling his own belt, Anakin tossed it with Obi-Wan’s and pushed Obi-Wan down with a soft thud as he eventually lost his balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Anakin mumbled as he straddled Obi-Wan’s hips, leaning down for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” Obi-Wan promised. “Green,” he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin broke into a wide smile. “Master,” Anakin moaned and sat back to remove his robes. He opened Obi-Wan’s robes and let them splay open to the side. Unbuttoning his pants, Anakin wasted no time in freeing Obi-Wan’s erection and stroking it lightly, as if unsure if that’s what Obi-Wan wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaanakin,” Obi-Wan said through a sharp breath, rolling his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s confidence bolstered, he slowly picked up pace, secretly delighted he was making Obi-Wan practically fall apart beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mouth?” Anakin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Obi-Wan begged. “But…” he stopped Anakin with a hand on his knee. “Tap the ground twice if you need to back out,” he said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tap twice,” Anakin promised before moving between Obi-Wan’s legs. He licked a stripe up Obi-Wan’s length and held him in place with a tight grip on his hips, swallowing as deep as he could take him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said again, his hands in Anakin’s hair, pulling lightly. “You feel so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hummed into his work, focusing on trying to take him as deep as he could go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to fuck you again,” Obi-Wan said, pulling slightly harder at Anakin’s hair and feeling him groan. “Make you beg, not let you come until I say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Anakin shut his eyes letting Obi-Wan’s words wash over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And even when you’re begging for it-” he stopped to let out a drawn out moan, “I’ll make you wait until I’m done with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An involuntary shudder ripped down Anakin’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Being used by me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” Anakin gripped tighter at Obi-Wan’s hips, his fingers digging to his flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being fucked,” Obi-Wan groaned. “Held down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan gritted his teeth trying to keep himself from coming. “Anakin, I’m close,” he warned, removing his hands from Anakin’s hair in case he needed to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin gripped tighter trying to make it clear that’s what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin!” Obi-Wan grunted, letting himself come down Anakin’s throat. He could feel his entire body relaxing. Panting, he pulled Anakin towards him so they were both lying on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and rested his head on his arm, facing Obi-Wan. “Fuck, Master. Where did you learn to say stuff like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you liked it?” Obi-Wan smirked knowingly, tucking himself back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin blushed. “You could say that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s hand wandered lower to Anakin’s waistband, but Anakin stopped it with a grip on his wrist. “Uh,” Anakin could feel the color in his cheeks deepen. “You don’t need to…” he trailed off. “I may have already…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan’s face was pulled into a smug grin. “Did you come in your pants from sucking my cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin grimaced through his blush. “I might have,” he admitted. “From what you said too. I couldn’t help it!” he defended sheepishly. “It’s been a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love that the things I say work so well on you,” Obi-Wan murmured, rubbing a hand on Anakin’s upper arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear the words that come out of your mouth?” Anakin asked indignantly as if there was zero doubt in his mind that </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> would react the way he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about these words?” Obi-Wan cleared his throat and propped himself on an elbow. “I love you, Anakin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again,” Anakin grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Obi-Wan said, barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shut his eyes. “Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan chuckled softly. “Anakin Skywalker. I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe just one more time,” Anakin smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I say no to you?” Obi-Wan smiled. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Anakin promised.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We gotta love open and honest communication!</p><p>As always, thank you for reading and drop a comment if you feel like it (or not, you do you, boo)! If you have any suggestions for a fic, let me know! Inspiration is hard sometimes :|</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>